Don't Forget Me
by Keun Yoon
Summary: Luhan kecelakaan dan koma! hal ini membuat Sehun stress memikirkan Luhan dan embuat cemas para member lainnya. tetapi, saat Luhan terbangun. ia lupa dengan Sehun sendiri! ada apa sebenarnya? hunhan fanfiction yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AYOOOOO~~ ! huehehe akhirnya saya dapat juga mood nulis ff lagi :3 huohoho ini menjadi cerita yang sedikit panjang doang khusus HunHan XD ne, annyeong~~

**Rated : **di chap ini masih T ~

**Genre : **romance, hurt/comfort, humor (?)

**Disclaimer : **I am, God

**Pairing : **Sehun EXO K dan Luhan EXO M

**Cast : **EXO

**WARNING! YAOI ! AWAS KEJANG KEJANG**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

**YOOOOO! CHECK IT OUT~**

**DON'T FORGET ME**

**SEOUL, 12 A.M**

Walaupun matahari menyinari kota Seoul, tetaplah sang maknae EXO K mengigil kedinginan. Selama 2 jam ia menunggu sang kekasihnya, Luhan.. untuk pergi berkencan

"yang benar saja! Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu disini, sendirian di taman! Kemana saja dia?" gumam Sehun yang sambil menggeratakan giginya karena saking dinginnya suhu.

Seketika itu

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Sehun-ah !" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Tentu Sehun berharap bahwa sang kekasihnya yang memanggilnya. Namun, ternyata tidak.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat orang itu berlari menuju Sehun

"hosh.. hosh.. Se..hosh.. Sehun.." Chanyeol pun tak tahan untuk berbiacara. Ia sangat lelah telah mencari Sehun kemana mana, memangnya ada apa?

"ah! Chanyeol hyung! Mengapa kau kemari? Duduklah.." segera Sehun menyilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk dan Chanyeol pun segera duduk, ia sangat lelah. Sehun pun mengambil sebuah botol yang masih tersedia air didalamnya. Sehun pun memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dan tanpa basa basi Chanyeol pun segera mengambilnya

GLEK GLEK GLEK

"ahh.. huft.. leganya.." syukur sang happy virus

"ne, wae hyung?" Sehun pun segera melempari kacang (?) ralat melempari pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol

"AH! PABBO! SEHUN! LU..LUHAN.. LUHAN!" Chanyeol pun tiba tiba berteriak hingga Sehun siap bersiaga (?)

"eh? Luhan hyung? WAE? WAE?"

"Luhan.. Luhan mu itu.. Luhan kecelakaan!"

"OMO? Be.. benarkah..? jangan bercanda hyung!" Sehun pun ketakutan setelah mendengar kabar yang sangat amat buruk baginya

"ANIYO! SUMPAH! SEKARANG LUHAN HYUNG DI RUMAH SAKIT!" Chanyeol pun memastikan dengan mantap

"OMO!" segera Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol

"HUA! Tunggu aku~!" Chanyeol pun segera mengejar Sehun entah berantah kini dimana

Sehun pun segera berlari sambil mencari taksi. Setelah didapatnya taksi, ia pun segera mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana keberadaan sang hyung nya tercinta dengan menyuruh sang supir untuk ngebut (?)

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun segera berlari menuju bagian admistratif

"ANNYEONG! Hosh.. mian, dimanakah pasien yang bernama Luhan?" segera Sehun menanyakan kepada suster

"ne, ia berada diruang UGD"

"kamshamnida!" segera Sehun menuju ruang UGD, terdapatlah para member lain EXO yang menunggu diluar ruang tersebut

"Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun yang menyadarkan member lain

"mana? Dimana Luhan hyung? Dimana?" Sehun pun tak sabaran untuk menemui Luhan

"sabarlah Sehun! Sabar!" cegah Kris

"dimana ia? Apakah dia baik baik saja? Dia baik baik saja kan? Iya kan?" tanpa sadar Sehun telah mengeluarkan butiran bening dari matanya yang sayu itu

"Sehun.." lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap usap punggung dongsaeng nya

"dia pasti baik baik saja.. hiks.. dia tidak boleh sekalipun sakit.. hiks.. Luhan hyung.." Sehun pun menangis dan Baekhyun pun memeluknya

"sudah.. sudah.. pasti Luhan hyung baik baik saja.. pasti.. berdoalah.." tutur Baekhyun menenangkan Sehun

Tak lama kemudian, sang dokter keluar

"dok! Dokter! Bagaimana Luhan hyung? Dia pasti baik baik saja kan? Iyakan?" Sehun pun langsung menimpal pertanyaan dengan tak sabaran, dokter pun mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat agar Sehun tenang

"lalu.. mana Luhan hyung? Mana? Aku ingin menemuinya.." Sehun yang segera masuk, ditahan oleh Tao

"mian, ia perlu istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk memberikan kondisi yang lebih baik.." dokter pun memberitahukan pada Sehun

"baik, saya perlu berbicara dengan salah satu rekan pasien.. ada yang perlu saya jelaskan..silahkan ke ruangan saya.." tutur sang dokter. Sebagai leader EXO M , Kris pun membuntuti sang dokter.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, sesampai Kris kembali menemui member lain

"Kris hyung.. apa yang dikatakan dokter? Apa?" Sehun pun segera mengunjungi Kris

"dia.. err.. dia baik baik saja..hanya.. dia koma.." Kris pun menepuk lembut pundak Sehun "ia harus dipindahkan ke ruang ICU" lanjut Kris

DEG

Sehun pun tak bisa mengatakan apa apa saat ini

"koma? ICU? Ia tidak boleh terluka.. tidak boleh.. dia pasti bangun! Dia pasti merindukanku..Luhan hyuung.." Sehun mulai cemas lagi

"iya, iya.. dia sangat baik baik saja..pasti" Kris menenangkan Sehun

"baiklah, kalian boleh pulang duluan saja. Aku akan mengawasi Luhan" Ucap Kris

"ani.. biar aku saja.." Sehun membantah

"tidak bisa, Sehun.. kau butuh istirahat.. aku tau kau.." nasihat Kris

"ne, biar aku dan Kris gege yang menjaganya kali ini.." Tao pun mengusulkan diri

"ne, lebih baik kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, kau tadi kedinginan diluar.. nanti kamu kesini lagi" timpal nasihat Chanyeol *author: tumben bang, bijak.. ea.. #disumpelinkuetete*

"ne.. baiklah.." lirih Sehun mengiyakan

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke dorm terkecuali Kris dan Tao yang sedang menjaga Luhan walaupun dari luar ruangan

_Hari ini.. semoga menyenangkan!_

_Ahaha! Pasti Sehunnie senang! _

_Hahahaha…_

_Akan kubuat surprise untuknya.._

_Kuharap kau senang, Sehunnie chagi.._

_Ehehe.._

…_.._

_BRAK_

_Ah.._

_Hiks.. aku.. kenapa.._

_Sakit.._

_Sehunnie.._

_Sehun.._

_Sehunnie.._

"LUHAN HYUNG!" tiba tiba Sehun terbangun sambil menggigau seperti mayat hidup(?)

"ah.. Luhan hyung.. itu pasti Luhan hyung..hiks" kemudian Sehun menangis

"aku rindu Luhan hyung.. ia memanggilku.. ya, ia memanggilku!" tanpa persiapan apapun ia segera memakai sendal yang biasa dipakainya didalam dorm dan ia pun menuju keluar kamar sambil berlari terburu buru

"ah.. Sehun kau sudah ba.. eh? Sehun! Kau mau kemana?"

BLAM

"ah sial.. Chanyeol ! cepat pakai sweatermu dan ambil dua sweater punyaku! Kita kejar Sehun!" Baekhyun pun meneriaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun segera ke kamar untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil sweater

"cepat! Cepat!" Baekhyun pun langsung memakai sweaternya dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol. Mereka pun segera memanggil taksi dan mencari Sehun.

Kemudian, terdapatlah Sehun yang berlari lari seperti orang aneh

"Sehun! " Chanyeol pun berlari kencang mengejar Sehun, dan untunglah Chanyeol dapat menangkapnya

"issh! Lepaskan hyung! Luhan memanggilku! Dia kesakitan! Aku harus cepat-" Chanyeol pun langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal style, Sehun pun memberontak. Chanyeol pun tetap menggendong dan berlari serta membawa masuk Sehun kedalam taksi

"Sehun! Kau gila! Cepat kenakan ini!" Baekhyun pun memberikan sweaternya dan segera Sehun pakai, ia benar benar kedinginan

"mian,ahjussi.. lanjutkan menuju rumah sakit" Chanyeol memberitahukan kepada supir taksi. Dan mereka pun menuju rumah sakit

Sesampainya, Sehun langsung berlari tak mempedulikan orang yang sesekali ia tabrak dan menuju ruang ICU

Sesampainya, Sehun langsung memandang Luhan dari balik kaca pembatas ruangan

"Luhan hyung.. aku disini.. mian aku tak dapat kesana.. tapi aku selalu tetap disini.. selalu.. selalu.." lirih Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan banyaknya balutan di tubuhnya, terdapat pada kepalanya

"Luhan hyung.. hiks.. mian.. aku tak dapat menolongmu.. hiks.. aku adalah kekasih yang bodoh.. hiks.. aku.. aku lemah, aku bodoh, pabbo.." tangis Sehun memulai kembali. Sehun pun ditarik oleh Tao dan mendudukannya sambil mengelus elus punggungnya lembut

"sudah sudah.. ini bukan salahmu kok.. mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah pelajaran buat kita semua.. pasti ada hikmahnya dibalik semua ini.. ne?" tutur lembut Tao sambil mengusap usap lembut kepala Sehun *author: kyaaaa aduh Tao kayak emak emak deh~ XD *

"sudah, sudah acara kasih sayangnya.. " tutur Kris yang kini ia merasa cemburu atas perbuatan Tao kepada Sehun

"ehehe.. Kris gege rupanya cemburu toh..kekekeke" goda Chanyeol memulai

PLETAK

"adaauw! Sakit gege!" Chanyeol pun mengusap usap kepala yang menjadi korban jurus jitak sang leader EXO M

"huwee.. Baekhyunnie~ elus elus kepalaku dong seperti Sehun~" mulai Chanyeol manja, Baekhyun pun hanya diam tak mempedulikan Chanyeol dan mengobrol dengan Kris

"huaaa aku dikacangin" rengek Chanyeol dan duduk disamping Tao *author: nih Chanyeol oppa #kasihkacang*

"sudah, sudah.. sini.." Tao pun mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol

"ehehe.. kamsa.." Chanyeol cengar cengir

Kemudian itu pada Baekhyun dan Kris

"hm.. memangnya apa yang dikatakan dokter padamu, gege?" Tanya Baekhyun

"hm.. begini.. Luhan terdapat luka parah pada kepalanya.." tutur tegas Kris

"ah.. semoga saja ia baik baik saja.. aku mohon, Tuhan.." lirih Baekhyun

Kemudian D.O , Suho dan Kai datang

"huaa! Pemandangan apa apaan ini?" protes Kai yang melihat pemandangan (?) tidak enak baginya, terdapat Sehun yang tertidur pulas pada paha Tao dan Chanyeol tertidur pada pundak Tao, Tao sendiri sedang tertidur juga karena ia sangat ngantuk setelah begadang dari semalam

"ssst! Diam kau, Jongin bocah!" D.O membungkam mulut Kai

"wah! Kalian datang.. annyeong! Chanyeol beri salam pada…" tutur Baekhyun yang menoleh kea rah Chanyeol, dan..

Ngek ngok (?)

"PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUN! "

Hingga membuat kodok melompat 1 meter dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba mental terbangun serta Tao dan Sehun terbangun juga. Namun, Sehun dan Tao melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya..

Sementara itu, Chanyeol..

"mi..mian..mianhe.. ..mianhe.. cha..chagi.." ampun Darussalam Chanyeol kepada sang kekasihnya yang sedang me-death glare Chanyeol

"hah! Kau ini! Malah enak enakan tidur! Sudah! Beri salam pada D.O , Suho dan Kai.. mereka baru datang" tutur Baekhyun

"ah! Annyeong D.O , Kai jelek dan Suho hyung~ " ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk sedikit

"hah.. terserahlah kau, Chanyeol hyung aneh" tutut *eh tutur Kai kepada Chanyeol, dan hanya saja Chanyeol malah tidur kembali..

Puk puk (?)

Suho pun menepuk pundak Kai, Kai pun memberikan death glare kepada Suho dan Suho mengabaikannya.

Hari ke hari, sudah 2 minggu Sehun terus memandang Luhan yang terbaring damai dari balik kaca

"Sehun-ah… ayo makan.." bujuk Baekhyun

"lebih baik makanannya untuk Luhan hyung.. pasti dia sangat lapar..sangat sangat lapar.." gigau Sehun, Baekhyun memandang Sehun sedih dan kembali ke para member EXO. Sudah 2 hari terakhir Sehun tidak makan, hanya minum air putih dan susu jika kala ia memang haus

Semakin hari.. sudah 1 bulan lebih 2 hari kini Luhan belum kunjung sadar

Sehun tetap memandangnya, dengan mata sayu nya yang selalu saja sembap dan merah

"Luhan hyung.. lama sekali kamu tidur.." Sehun pun tersenyum sendiri

"kamu lagi mimpiin aku ya? Ahaha.. " tawa lirih Sehun yang menakuti Baekhyun dan member lain

"Chanyeol.. aku takut.. ia akan kehilangan akalnya.." lirih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun

"Luhan hyung.. kamu manis sekali ya.. sangat sangat manis.. aku ingin menciummu.. ahaha kalau aku cium kamu sekarang.. nanti aku dimarahi lagi dengan Luhan hyung.. ehehe.."

"Luhan hyung.. hari ini adalah hari anniversary 7 bulan kita selama berpacaran.. hyung ingat kan?"

"Luhan hyung.. kamu pasti lapar.. setelah kamu bangun nanti.. kita ke kedai bubble tea.."

"Luhan hyung, saat bangun nanti kita ke kebun binatang ya.. melihat rusa imut seperti hyung.."

"Luhan hyung.. kita sehabis itu ke taman bermain ya.. ne? haha.."

"Luhan hyung.. "

"Luhan hyung…. Ahaha aku kehabisan pikir akan rencana kita nanti.. aku terlalu senang.. membayangkannya..hiks..hiks"

"AH! Aku kan tidak boleh cengeng kan Luhan hyung hiks.. iya kan.. hiks hiks hiks" tangis Sehun pun kembali memecah

Kali ini, Baekhyun memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sedang menangis sesegukan

"hiks..Luhan hyung, tolonglah.. cepatlah bangun.. aku tak tahan melihat kekasihmu ini setiap hari, setiap jam, menit, detik selalu menangisimu.. kumohon bangunlah.." Baekhyun pun ikut menangis sambil memeluk Sehun

Dua hari kemudian, seperti biasa kebiasaan Sehun di hadapan ruang ICU.

"Luhan hyung~ hehehe apa kabar? Hyung lama sekali tidurnya.. aku terus menunggumu lho.. aku.. hiks… ehem.. saranghae.. aku merindukanmu sangat amat merindukanmu.. hiks"

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun yang sedari tadi memandang Luhan dari inci ke inci. Tapi, kali ini ia melihat perbedaan

"i..itu.. Luhan hyung.." Sehun pun gelagapan apa yang dilihatnya dibalik kaca ruang ICU. Ia sangat jelas sekali bahwa… jari jari tangan Luhan mulai bergerak!

"i..itu.. HYUNG! HYUNG BANGUN! HYUUUNG! KITA BISA BERMAIN! YEEAAYY" ceria Sehun yang sontak membuat para member lain kaget, mereka semua langsung melihat Luhan dan..

JRENG!

Mata Luhan terbuka!

"kyaa! Luhan sadar!" Baekhyun ceria sendiri tanda tak percaya. Kemudian Kris sang leader langsung meninggalkan para member dan segera memanggil dokter

Tak lama, dokter dan suster langsung datang dan masuk ruang ICU. Mereka pun memeriksa seluruh badan Luhan .

Selesai memeriksa, dokter pun keluar

"dokter! Dokter! Bagaimana Luhan hyung? Dia lapar, dia ingin buang air, dia haus, dia pasti rindu padaku! Ayolah dok, aku boleh masuk!" Sehun pun langsung menimpali semua pertanyaan kepada sang dokter

"ah iya, kondisi dia membaik sekali.. hanya saja.." semua member pun terkesiap atas jawaban meragukan dari sang dokter

"huft.. hanya saja.. ia amnesia.. jangka pendek"

DEG

"ia bilang..ia tak tahu ia dimana, siapakah dia sendiri.."

PRANG

Hati Sehun pun pecah berkeping keping. Tiba tiba ia menitikan air matanya lagi

"a..a..aniyo! tidak mungkin! Dokter jangan berbohong! Atau mungkin Luhan hyung menggigau! Ya! Ia hanya bercanda saja! Iya kan? Ya kan dok!" Sehun memastikan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang dokter, dokter sendiri hanya menggeleng saja

"ahaha! Kau menggigau, dok! Kalau begitu aku masuk! Ia pasti merindukanku!" Sehun pun langsung memasuki ruangan ICU dengan serobotnya saja

DEG

Terlihat Luhan hanya diam saja. Tidak bergeming.

"Lu, Luhan hyung.." Sehun memanggil dengan nada lembut sambil mendekat ke Luhan yang terbaring lemah

Luhan menoleh, melihat seorang namja tampan dimatanya.

"Luhan hyung.." Sehun pun kini tersenyum hangat

"….."

"Luhan hyung.. kau merindukanku?" ceria Sehun kembali

"kau.." Luhan sambil memiriskan mata, kini kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras

"ya, hyung..? kau merindukanku ya?" Sehun menggoda

"akh! Sshh.. kau.."

"ya, hyung?" senyum hangat Sehun

"AKH! KAU SIAPA?"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

HUAAAAAAA *dibekep* hehe aku akhirnya dapat nulis ff juga~ eheee dari kemarin aku pengen nulis isi ceritanya rada sedih gimana getooh #woi

Nah~ sesuai review saya dari ff sebelumnya~ COLD KRIS! Banyak yang minta HunHan~ ada juga yang pengen bikin BaekYeol~ kalo yang sekarang dalam proses hunhan~ okelah pasti juga dong yang baekyeol! Harus itu.. XD

hehe tenang tenang kubilang ini masih T ~ nanti liat saja ratednya di next chap ;)

GYAAAA MIANHE CERITA GAJELAS, ALUR ANEH, GANYAMBUNG, TYPO, HUWEEE

NEEEEEEEE GOMAWO YANG UDAH FOLLOW AKUUH DAN RIVIEWNYAAH~~ *cium readers* *dipalak yeol*

Ok~ cukup basa basinyaaaa B) Annyeooong~~~

**ORANG PINTAR DAN YADONG NANTINYA(?)**

**RIVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAKKK**


	2. Chapter 2

ANNYEONG! Haaa mianhe lama banget ya updatenya? Waks =_= sudah dulu ya mari lanjutkan!

**Rated : **di chap ini masih T ~

**Genre : **romance, hurt/comfort, humor (?)

**Disclaimer : **I am, God

**Pairing : **Sehun EXO K dan Luhan EXO M

**Cast : **EXO

**WARNING! YAOI ! AWAS KEJANG KEJANG**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

**YOOOOO! CHECK IT OUT~**

**DON'T FORGET ME**

"Luhan hyung.. kau merindukanku?" ceria Sehun kembali

"kau.." Luhan sambil memiriskan mata, kini kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras

"ya, hyung..? kau merindukanku ya?" Sehun menggoda

"akh! Sshh.. kau.."

"ya, hyung?" senyum hangat Sehun

"AKH! KAU SIAPA?"

"lu-luhan..hyung.. ini aku.. Sehun.."

"EH? Se-sehun? Aku tidak kenal!"

"ini aku hyung.. kekasihmu.." Sehun pun meraih tangan Luhan lembut dan mendekapnya lembut

"a-a-apaan kau ini! Orang gila!" Luhan pun menggubris tangannya kasar "pergi kau! Atau saya panggilkan suster! Suster..! sus-" mulut Luhan sekejap berhenti ketika Sehun main menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan sehingga membekap mulut Luhan. Luhan pun yang meronta entah kenapa diam dan ia merasa nyaman

'mengapa ini sungguh familiar?' batin Luhan, seketika ia sadar dengan keadaan sekarang, didorongnya Sehun hingga jatuh dan shock atas perlakuan Luhan kepadanya

"CIH! APA APAAN KAU INI BRENGSEK!" bentak Luhan sambil mengelap bibirnya sendiri

"kau-kau.. kau hiks benar benar tak ingat aku, chagi?" Sehun pun merasa hatinya sakit kini

"SUDAHLAH! MENJIJIKAN KAU SEBUT AKU 'CHAGI' ITU, SEKARANG JUGA,PERGI!" bentak Luhan yang sedari tadi membuat orang diluar ruangan kaget. Kris pun yang mendengarnya pun langsung memasuki ruang ICU

"kau siapa lagi, huh?!" saking emosinya ia curahkan amarahnya juga kepada Kris

"ah maaf mengganggu" Kris pun yang tahu disaat saat ini, ia pun harus sopan santun dan kali ini bahwa ia adalah orang lain sekarang dihadapan Luhan. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya dan segera menarik Sehun

"hentikan ge! Dia harus mengingatku!" ronta Sehun

"keluar dulu! Kita bicara baik baik soal ini! Jangan egois kau!" bentak Kris dan segera menarik Sehun keluar dengan paksa

Luhan yang kini masih shock dan menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka? Siapakah Sehun? Benarkah dia kekasihku? Mengapa.. err.. ciuman tadi sangatlah familiar?

"AKH! Si-sialan!" timpal Luhan kesal karena kepalanya berdenyut kembali

_Bolehkah aku menciummu, Luhannie?_

_Eh? Bo-boleh.._

**NYUT**

_Bubble tea? Ayo kita minum bersama!_

_Kita.. kan ciuman tak langsung Sehunnie.._

**NYUT**

_Sehunnie…_

"si-siapa.. itu sehun…nie? Akh! Sial! Lebih baik jangan kupikirkan itu, hah!" Luhan pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar ia kembali rileks

…

"lepaskan gege!" Sehun pun masih memberontak hingga berhasil ditarik Kris keluar. Kris pun melepaskannya

"hah.. Sehun, jangan gila! Kau pikir dia bakal mengingat semuanya sekaligus? Hah?!"

"ani gege! Pasti dia bercanda! Hiks dia pasti ingat aku… hiks" Sehun yang cengeng mulailah ia menangis

"ck! Kau ini memang gila! Dia itu amnesia! Ia hilang ingatan! Untunglah jangka pendek, jadi ia bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah. Jadi kau cukup bersabar saja, kau pasti bisa menerima semua ini" bijak Kris dan menepuk tepuk punggung Sehun yang masih menangis

"ne, gege. Aku.. aku akan berusaha.. untuk menerimanya, gomawo.." lirih Sehun kepada Kris

"ya, hapus air matamu, kau terlihat seperti pengecut. Kau mau dikira Luhan pengecut, huh?"

"hehe mian gege" Sehun pun menghapus air matanya

'aku.. aku akan membuat Luhan hyung mengingat semuanya! Semuanya!' batin Sehun

Kris pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia menunggu diluar ruang ICU karena harus menemani Tao ke tempat lain. Sehun pun melirik kedalam, terlihat Luhan pulas dengan tidurnya.

"hyung.. mengapa kau sangatlah cantik.. manis.. lucu sekali.. aku tak sabar untuk bersamamu kembali.." gumam Sehun sendiri.

"apa aku masuk kedalam saja, ya? Tapi.. nanti Luhan hyung membentak lagi.. tapi kasian tak ada yang temani dia didalam, hah…" gumam Sehun lagi, setelah berpikir panjang hingga 2 tahun #plak ralat hingga beberapa menit -_- ia memasuki ruang ICU

KRIEETT

'eh?siapa yang membuka pintu?' batin Luhan dan ia segera membuka matanya dan ia terlihat sosok seseorang namja yang melihat kearah dirinya

"eungh.. eh? Kau lagi? Tak bosan bosannya kau menggangguku lagi? Huh?!" bentak Luhan

"err.." Sehun pun salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya "ah ani.. aku cuman ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.. mianhe.." timpal Sehun, ia merasa canggung sekali percakapan seperti ini, tak biasanya ia berbicara formal kepada Luhan

"hmm.." raut muka Luhan yang seolah sedang berpikir membuat Sehun merindukan raut wajah itu, rindu sekali

"… ya." Jawab Luhan

"eoh? Ya?" bingung Sehun

"ya, kumaafkan" dingin Luhan

"eh?! Ne gomawo hyung!" saking girangnya Sehun langsung memposisikan badannya yang ingin memeluk Luhan dan seketika terhenti karena Luhan segera menepuk muka Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang agak kecil

"jangan bertingkah macam macam lagi kau!" remeh Luhan

Sehun pun langsung menghentikannya dan segera duduk dan menunduk malu 'sial! Luhan seperti ini benar benar menyebalkan, haaaa aku kangen memelukmu Luhannieee' batin Sehun

"ah.. mianhe.." tutur Sehun yang masih tertunduk

"hah.. kau ini benar benar over active, nah gwenchana" jawab Luhan

"OMO! Ne, Oh Thehun imnida!" Sehun mencoba untuk "menjadi orang lain terhadap Luhan" dengan memperkenalkan dirinya lagi

"eh? Tehun?"

"ani! Mian aku memang cadel th! Namaku thehun!" sambil memperagakan orang yang ingin berjabat tangan

"eh? Sehun maksudnya…?" seketika Luhan bergeming

'Sehun? I-itu kan yang biasanya dipikiranku itu… apakah… dia yang bernama Sehun itu?' pikir Luhan yang membuat Sehun canggung

"eh? Tak apa kalau tak mau namaku, hehe" tutur Sehun sedih 'aku harus sabar!' batin Sehun

"ah! Ani.. hanya saja.. namamu itu familiar sekali.. padahal aku tak mengenalimu"

'BINGO! Sepertinya hyung mulai mengingatnya' batin ceria Sehun

"eh? Kenapa kau senyum senyum, hah? Mau macam macam lagi?" ketus Luhan yang memang sedari tadi Sehun tak sadar tersenyum gajelas #author: orang gila emang itu han -_- *didepak Sehun*

"eh? Ah aniyo.. enggaklah, hehe" sadar Sehun sambil senyum senyum gaje

"ne, kau bernama Sehun?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"ne, wae hyung?"

"apakah… kau itu orang yang sangat dekat denganku?" mantap Luhan

"ne! tentu saja! Kita kan kekasi—eh maksudku.. sahabat..hehe" kekeh Sehun paksa

"ooh kita memang dekat sekali ya, hmm.. kalau begitu aku mudah untuk mengenali aku ini seperti apa haha" tutur Luhan

'eh? Aneh sekali.. untuk apa dia mengenalinya sendiri?' batin Sehun

" hmm.. nama mu adalah Xi Lu Han. Kau berasal dari Cina, kini kau berada di Korea. Kau disini untuk menjadi anggota EXO dan kau adalah EXO M.."

"eh? Akukah Luhan? Apa itu EXO?"

"ne hyung.. oh ya aku 4 tahun lebih muda darimu, umurmu 22 tahun. EXO itu ya, boyband.. "

"eh? Aku cukup tua sekali.. boyband? Be-berarti…" gumam Luhan

"berarti?" Sehun kini heran padanya

"berarti.. AKU ARTIS! AKU TERKENAL! MUAHAHAHA" riang Luhan

'eeeeh? Inikah sikap Luhan yang belum aku ketahui? Ya tuhan hyung… -_-' batin dan shock Sehun #Author: iya hun aku juga kaget banget =_= #gaknanya

"i-i-iya.. err ne. ya begitulah hyung. Semoga kamu mengingat lagi" lirih Sehun seketika

"hahahaha! Eh? Apa katamu?"

"ah ani, lupakan hyung.. hehe" senyum paksa Sehun

"ooh ternyata begitu identitas ku.. ne xie xie Sehun" tutur Luhan sambil mengelus elus kepala Sehun lembut

**NYUT**

'akh! Me-mengapa sakit ini muncul lagi'

**NYUT**

_Haha sehunnie.. rambutmu halus sekali, lembut_

_Ne, hyung.. tentu saja,rambut hyung juga haha_

_Kyaa mengapa kau menguncir rambutku keatas begini, terlihat aneh!_

_Tidak hyung, kau tetap terlihat manis kok.._

_Hehe, benarkah?_

_Ne hahaha _

**NYUT**

**NYUT **

**NYUT**

"AKH! Ssshhhhh" denyut kepala Luhan semakin membuat Luhan kesakitan, amat kesakitan

"eh? Luhan hyung, kau baik baik saja? Hyung? Aku panggil dokter ne?" dengan tergesah gesah Sehun pun segera memanggil dokter, namun terhenti ketika Luhan menahan tangannya

"tidak usah, aku sshh aku baik baik saja" tegas Luhan

"jinjja? Kau sepertinya kesakitan sekali"

"ya, sekarang sudah mendingan"

"hah… baiklah.. " lirih Sehun, ya kalau begitu mau kekasihnya, selalu ia turuti

"Sehun.."

"ne?"

"ajak aku keluar dari tempat ini, ya ya?" pinta Luhan dengan aegyo nya yang membuat Sehun ingin mencubitnya

'gyaaa! Aku rindu sekali tampang seperti ini!' teriak dalam hati Sehun

"e-e-eh? Ta-tapi kan tidak boleh hyung.. kau masih dirawat!" tolak Sehun

"ani.. aku sudah sehat! Tak perlu lagi~ ne?" Luhan pun memulai aegyo nya kembali sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Sehun

"e-e-eh…. Luhan hyung.. tidak boleh…" tolak Sehun sambil menjauhi muka Luhan

'sialan! Dia mencoba menggodaku? Ukh, rasanya ingin menciumnya kasar padanya! Haaaa hyuung' batin Sehun

CUP

'eh? I-i-i-ni…'

Luhan pun mencium bibir Sehun lembut

'OMOOOOOOO HYUNG KAU BENAR BENAR MENGGODAKUUUUUU' teriak dalam hati Sehun yang tragis -_-v

"mmmhh!mmhhmnmmmhh!" ronta kacau Sehun yang terbungkam mulutnya karena ciuman dari Luhan

Luhan pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya "hah, kau ini harus di perbuat macam seperti itu dulukah? Dasar bocah pervert" remeh Luhan

BLUSH

Sehun pun kini mirip tomat merah pada wajahnya, 'yang benar saja hyung ku ini!' teriak dalam hati Sehun

"ne Sehun, ajak aku keluaaaaaarrr" rengek Luhan

"ah! N-n-ne hyu-hyung" salah tingkah Sehun

"wae? Hei mukamu mirip tomat! Muahahaha!" ejek Luhan

"huh! Ini karena hyung tau!"

"hahaha kan hanya dicium doang.. dicium sama teman sendiri kok malu muahaha"

NYUT

'Sehuuuuun! Sabarlah! Ia masih menganggap dirimu ini temannya! Luhan hyung, aku kekasihmuuuu' tangis dalam hati dan sakit yang kini Sehun rasakan

"ahaha.. i-iyaya.." Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit

Dengan diam diam Sehun membawa Luhan keluar ruangan sambil membawa kantung air infus yang mengalir ke saraf Luhan, mereka kini duduk ditaman rumah sakit

"fuaaah! Segar sekali disini! Musim semi~ tapi agak dingin juga hehe" gumam riang Luhan. Memang musim kali ini dari musim dingin ke musim semi terdapat di Seoul

Sehun pun membuka jaketnya dan mengenakannya kepada Luhan

"ne, xie xie Sehun" riang Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sehun

'hah.. aku merindukan juga senyum ini..' batin Sehun

"ne, Luhannie.. hehe" Sehun pun tersenyum balik pada Luhan

"Luhannie? Haha lucu sekali panggilan itu.." tawa kecil Luhan, Sehun pun terkekeh

"ya, kau juga dulu suka memanggilku dengan 'sehunnie'"

"eh? Se-sehun- sehunnie?" gumam Luhan

"ne hyung, waeyo?"

"ah, tidak apa apa.." gumam Luhan

' sehunnie… sama juga yang ada dipikiranku! Berarti.. apakah memang dia? Ia… namjachinguku?' batin Luhan

"err.. Sehun.. Sehunnie.."

"waa kau memanggilku dengan 'sehunnie' hehe ne hyung?" girang Sehun 'apakah ia sudah mulai mengingatnya? Haaa luhannieeee' batin riang Sehun

"eh.. ani, kau..apakah kau mempunyai.. err.." ragu Luhan

"mempunyai… mempunyai apa hyung?"

"err… mempunyai.. kekasih?" gugup Luhan 'gyaaa bisa mati aku! Kenapa harus bertanya macam itu! Pabbo !'

"eh? Err… kekasih? Umm…"

"a-a-ani kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu! Hehe" gugup Luhan

"ne, tak apa. Aku punya"

DEG

'eh? Ia punya?'

"eh? D-dia namja atau yeoja?" kini Luhan sukses kepo pada Sehun

"dia namja, dia cantik sekali, cantiknya melebihi seorang yeoja manapun. Ia juga manis, ia lucu sekali hehe" tutur Sehun yang membuat Luhan agak sakit hati

'pasti namja itu sangat berharga buat Sehun' pikir Luhan

"dia baik sekali, terkadang dia manja juga walaupun sering bersikap dewasa.."

NYUUT

"dia, memiliki suara yang indah, rambut yang indah.. kehadirannya sangatlah , sangatlah penting bagiku.."

NYUUT

'hentikan Sehun…' batin Luhan

"dia, mungkin sudah melupakan ku ya? Hehe.."

'cukup Sehun… mengapa ini sakit sekali..' batin Luhan

"hehe.. yah aku jadi curhat gini sih, Luhan hyung bosan ya? Hehe mianhe… " lirih Sehun

'kuharap kau tahu itu, bahwa kekasihku adalah kau!' batin Sehun

"ah tidak kok, pasti kekasihmu itu sangat menyayangimu.. tak mungkin melupakanmu " sembari Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun

"hehe, aku harap begitu.. " senyum pahit Sehun merekah 'tak mungkin melupakan? Kau melupakannya kini hyung!' bentak batin Sehun

" hehe.. sepertinya semakin sepi, aku mau masuk kedalam" ajak Luhan

" ne hyung! Ayo ! kau juga harus makan " Sehun pun menggiring Luhan berjalan

"ne, xie xie"

Sesampai ruangan ICU, terdapat dokter, suster, Kris dan Tao yang sudah ada didalam

"OMO! Kalian! Syukurlah Luhan masih kondisi baik, kemana saja? Luhan tak boleh kemana mana, ia masih lemah sehabis koma" tutur Tao khawatir

"mianhe, Luhan gege yang meminta. Kami hanya ke taman rumah sakit ini" tutur Sehun sambil membantu duduk Luhan ke tempat tidurnya, yang dibantu suster juga

"hah, syukurlah. Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat cukup terlebih dahulu, Luhan-ssi" nasihat Dokter kepada Luhan

"hah.. aku sudah sehat, lagipula aku bosan disini terus" rengek Luhan

"ya, tapi kau masih membutuhkan hal yang maksimal, jadi bersabarlah, ne? " ramah sang dokter

"ne, dokter" turut Luhan

"baiklah saya ingin memeriksanya kembali, kalian boleh keluar sebentar"

"baiklah, dok" jawab Kris sambil mengajak Tao dan Sehun untuk keluar

Menunggu beberapa menit, dokter pun keluar

"dok! Bagaimana kondisi Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun mantap

"ya, kondisinya sudah membaik. Tapi ia sering sakit kepala, karena ia memang terdapat gangguan pada kepalanya. Lebih baik jangan sampai membuat ia stress, itu tidak baik. Pemikirannya kini masih kurang baik" tutur sang dokter

"ah begitu, ne dok" gerutu Sehun 'pantas hyung suka memegang kepalanya' batin Sehun

"Luhan bisa dipindah kamarkan ke ruang rawat, jadi tak perlu lagi di ICU. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"ah begitu. Ne dok, gomawo" jawab Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ah Sehun, sebaiknya kita ke dorm, biar giliran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjaga, ne?" ajak Tao

"ani, aku tak mau. Aku tetap mau menjaga Luhan"

"tapi kau harus istirahat, kau mau Luhan tau jikalau kau sakit, ia khawatir? Kau tahu kan kalau Luhan tak boleh memikirkan apapun" mantap Kris membujuk

"… hah, ne baiklah" turut Sehun, tak ada yang bisa argumentasi melawan seorang Kris yang pandai berbicara dengan lawannya

….

"haah.. melelahkan juga.. " Sehun pun melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, bosan ia pun membuka ponsel miliknya yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia pakai, toh karena sibuk memikirkan Luhan #author: hun lu sibuknya kebangetan -_- *digeplak*

Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan terdapat foto ia dan Luhan sedang bergandeng ria " aku kangen masa masa ini Luhan hyung.." lirih Sehun

KNOCK KNOCK

"ah ya, silahkan masuk" jawab Sehun dan segera menutup layar ponselnya

"ah ani, ini aku, Kyungsoo" D.O pun membuka pintu

"ah ne, waeyo hyung?"

"ani, ini tadi ada kurir pos datang, ada surat untukmu.." D.O pun memberikan sepucuk surat beramplopkan coklat

"eoh? Ne, gomawo hyung"

"cheonma Sehun" D.O pun keluar

'surat? Dari siapa? Terlihat formal' pikir Sehun. Sehun pun membuka amplop tersebut 'tak ada pengirimnya..' batin Sehun. Dan surat pun ia baca..

"…. I-i-ini.. apa apaan ini?!"

-**THE END -**

YOOOOOOOOROBUN

Hehe mianheee lama banget ya ngupdate nya? #readers: IYA THOR LAMA BANGET *lempar mercon*

HEHE iya soalnya aku semenjak liburan sibuk cari sekolah sih =^= malah udah mulai sibuk hehe ._. YOO MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN EA hehe..

MIANHEE CERITA GAJELAS, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO, OHOK OHOK (?)

OKESIP MIANHE KEKURANGANNYA EA EA

MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH RIPIW MOAH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA MOAAH/PLAK, RENCANA MAU CEPET UPDATE KAN MASIH LIBURAN EA

OKESIP

**ORANG PINTAR DAN YADONG NANTINYA(?)**

**RIVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAKKK**


End file.
